


The pleasures of successes.

by Jolly_Rancherz



Series: Trevor and Ian: One shots [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bottom Ian Gallagher, But Ian is pushy within this also, Dom Trevor, Feminization. Only on Ians part., Fingering, Former EMT Ian, Happy successful boys, Ian escaped poverty, Implied Switching, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Nurse Ian, Praise Kink, Sub Ian, Top Trevor, Trevor is a good boyfriend, Trevor opened his own community centre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolly_Rancherz/pseuds/Jolly_Rancherz
Summary: Escaping the poverty and crime that was Ians entire childhood, is unbelievably remarkable.Trevor and Ian move from Chicago and build a new future for themselves where Trevor opens his own centre and Ian becomes a nurse. Trevor congratulates him ;).Technically part two of ‘Paradise away from Mexico.’ But can definitely be read as a stand-alone.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Trevor
Series: Trevor and Ian: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006284
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	The pleasures of successes.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Explicit content, very very slight references to bipolar and transgender exploration. 
> 
> As always, I try my best to express being transgender in a realistic manner but I wouldn't truly know so if you feel I misinterpreted feel free to lemme know. 
> 
> Enjoy!! Hope you especially enjoy 'Kay.'

I was proud of him. 

How couldn’t I be?

Ian had been working his way up as an EMT for a few years now.

Similar to him using his army experience to solidify his spot as an EMT, he used his medical experience to apply for nursing. 

He graduated with his degree this weekend. Smile that lit up his entire face, excitement shining through his eyes. 

Fuck, I loved him so much. 

We had moved within Illinois; from Chicago to the capital, Springfield. 

I remember the day we left, making jokes about the Simpsons. Hoping we wouldn’t end up like any of them as we set off for Springfield. 

We had gotten a down payment on a mortgage for our new home and I opened up my own community centre for LGBTQ+ youth. 

Ian had continued on as an EMT for a while, saving up. Then going to school. He had a few more ups and downs with his Bipolar but as of lately his medication seemed the right fit. 

Things where fucking perfect. 

We still had loans to pay off but we were both about to be making good money together. 

“So proud of you.” I whispered behind him, I was sitting on the back of his thighs whilst running my hands up and down his back. 

“I was talking with Abby and they are looking for temp workers at the hospital on the northside.” I added on, he hummed in acknowledgment before answering.

“I’ll head down on Monday then, good way to get started.” Ian confirmed, voice one of relaxment. His head resting against the pillow in content.

“Build even more medical experience, aye.” I approved, faint hints of amusement in my tone. 

I let my hands slip underneath his shirt, kneading my fingers across his skin. Ian sighed in satisfaction before mumbling quietly. 

“Guess I’ll be the most useful in a zombie apocalypse.” I laughed at that, surprised. 

“Great. I’m glad you can be my mother fucking defender.” I referenced. Ian turned to shoot me a grin over his shoulder at the callback. 

“Fuck yeah.” He agreed, I let out a breath of amusement. Briefly reminiscing to that moment all those years ago. 

A bit surprised we both even remembered. 

I let myself scoot higher up on his thighs to reach my hands up and let them massage his shoulders. Then working my way back down. Ian let out a quiet moan. 

“Legs?” He asked, voice slightly more breathier than usual. I smirked at that. 

Shifting off of him so I was sitting on the bed right side his legs. He shot me a worried look when I got off. I pushed his back to ease him back down along with his worries. 

He went quietly when he realized I wasn’t leaving. I stared at his calves, letting my fingers work my way up and down.

He grunted in satisfaction. Ian reached down to unbutton his pants and began sliding them down. 

“Woah, buy me dinner first.” I teased, he laughed at that.

“Feels better skin to skin, Trev.” He replied seductively. I rolled my eyes at that before helping him pull off his jeans the rest of the way. 

Letting my hands reattach I continued to knead my hands into his calves, he grunted in appreciation. 

I let my hands travel upwards, working my way to his hamstrings. 

“Such a good boy Ian, done such a wonderful job lately. So happy for you.” I told him gently, I felt him twitch underneath my hand at the compliment. 

“Thank you.” He breathed out. Over the years Ian’s more aggressive side had mellowed down a fair bit. 

We’d mostly switch. Over the years both our insecurities and hesitation about bottoming started to fade. We trusted each other. 

I let my hands run up to grasp his ass, slipping underneath his boxers. Working my fingers across. He let out a pleased grunt. 

“Trev.” He breathed out, shifting against the covers. 

“Okay?” I asked. He nodded his consent. I let my hands continue to work over him until Ian grew restless. 

“Cmon.” He urged, more intensely. His hands slipping down into his boxers. 

I pinched his skin in response. “Don’t be a slut. Hands out, red.” I told him, voice slipping into an authoritative one. He moaned at that, hips twitching against the bed. 

“Wanna play?” I asked him, he nodded his head rapidly. Work had kept us both so busy lately; it had been awhile.

“No touching.” I reminded him. Continuing to tease my hands across his ass. 

“Look so good, princess. The gym is doing you well.” I praised. He shifted against the covers again, trying to gain friction. 

“Uh uh.” I tsked, planting my hands on his hips to halt his movements. He whimpered at that. An actual fucking whimper. 

I felt myself become wet at the sound, shifting in arousal. 

“Don’t need to cuff you do I?” I asked, not with much conviction. Not really being all that serious. 

Ian reached his arms up, gripping the sheets. “If you want.” He responded, voice taking on a deeper tone. 

“Yeah? But what do you want princess? Need me to tie you up? Keep your slutty self from getting off before we've even done anything?” I asked. 

“Fuck Trev, do it, I dare you.” He growled out, hands gripping the sheets like his life depended on it. 

“Bet I can make you beg.” I challenged. When Ian did bottom he either ‘A’ was a complete and total brat or ‘B’ completely submissive.

“Bet I can completely wreck you.” I whispered. 

“Do it.” He urged, once more. 

I got up and headed for the dresser by our bed, gathering the lube, wipes and reds favorite vibrator. Then I made my way to our closet grabbing a few ties from Ians dress suits. 

A luxury he could afford now. He quickly became obsessed with fancy suits. An assortment of all different shades. 

I wasn't complaining though. He wore them incredibly well. 

With the items I needed placed in my arms; I headed back over to Ian. He had his head tilted to look at me, eyes almost completely dark with lust. 

Placing them on the bed, I sat so I had one leg on each side of his hips. Grabbing his forearms and letting them settle against one another against his lower back. 

Grabbing his hands gently, I laced the tie around his wrists; effectively binding them together. 

“Those should help you make sure you're a good boy for me, huh?” Ians hands flexed against the tie and I was a little worried he’d break loose. 

“Maybe double tie, Trev.” Ian suggested cockily. 

I shoved his back into the mattress in amusement. Ian let out a laugh at that. Grabbing another tie I brought over, I repeated my process. 

He tried to pull them apart but no budge, especially considering his hands were behind him. 

“Better. Color?” I checked in. 

“Green.” He confirmed. I nodded though it was kinda useless considering he couldn’t see me. 

“So hot like this angel.” I breathed, very aroused now. 

Ian let out a mewl at the nickname. 

“Yeah? You like that one?” I asked as I popped open the cap to the lube. 

“Yes.” Ian agreed, still somewhat composed. We’d see about that. 

“This is a reward. This is about you tonight. So proud of all your hard work. Gonna make you feel so good if you are patient.” I spoke as I poured the lube onto my fingers. Ians hands flexed once more.

I could tell he wanted to alleviate some of the pressure from his dick but by the end of this I would have him begging me to. 

I let my index finger circle his rim, teasing. 

“Cmon, Trevor.” He growled. 

“Patience.” I scolded him, continuing my movements until his arms were twitching against his restraints. 

I let one finger push in at that. He grunted lowly, pushing back against it. I held his hips in place, fucking him with one finger only.

After a couple minutes I could feel his hips try and push back once more, desperately. 

“Fuck you. N-ughhn Not enough.” His voice was lacing with that whiny tone I loved. 

“Right. It is your reward after all.” I agreed, letting only one other finger slip next to the first. 

He rocked back desperately. “Such a slut. Need more?” I asked rhetorically, obviously. Anyone would. 

“Trevor.” He whined. I smiled at that, changing my angle to hit his prostate. He let out a pleased grunt at that. 

“M-more.” He demanded. 

I let myself finger fuck him faster, only hitting his prostate every couple of times. 

He pulled against his binds. 

“More. S’my award.” Ian complained. I added some more lube and pushed an additional finger back in. He grunted in approval. 

I could feel him start to unravel, sweat collecting on the dips of his shoulder blades.

I drove in with my fingers excessively slow. 

“Cmon angel, ask me nicely and I’ll plug you.” I teased. 

“F-fucks sake. Now, cmon now.” He growled, fucking himself against my hand. 

I let out an exaggerated sigh of disappointment. Letting my fingers slide out and using one of the wipes to clean the lube off. 

With newly clean hands I gathered fresh lube and unbuttoned my own khakis. Ian’s head snapped round. 

“Yeah. Cmon sir, lemme watch you get yourself off. Wish it was me touching you. Getting you off.” Redhead encouraged. His own arousal pushed to the side now. 

I smiled at his cheekiness. Letting my own hands slip inside and letting out a soft groan at the contact. 

Unless I knew for a definitive fact I was gonna be fucking Ian or leaving the house, I typically wasn’t packing. 

I let myself rub my clit, sighing in satisfaction. Head tipping back as I increased my speed. 

“Trev, look so hot. Wanna do it for you, sir please.” I groaned at that, Ian slipping into manners. 

I felt my breath become breathy as I continued getting myself off. 

“Sir, lemme go down on you.” He urged once again, I felt my thighs shake at his words. Using a mix of the lube and my own wetness to begin fingering myself as well as flicking my clit.

After a few minutes of jerking and Ian’s pleas I felt my orgasm begin to build up. 

“Ian, f-fuck.” I moaned out as I spilled into my boxers. I could hear him grunt with me as I climaxed. 

Giving myself a minute to calm back down, I tugged off my khakis and boxers. Chucking them in the laundry basket. I went to reach for a wipe to clean up when Gallagher spoke. 

“Let me clean you up.” His voice sounded wrecked and straight up whiny. 

It wasn’t surprising really, Ian wanted and did clean me out almost every time. 

I grabbed a wipe anyways and gave him a sad smile when he puffed in frustration.

“Sir, please. Please touch me, anything.” He begged. 

“So patient baby boy. Deserve a reward?” I asked, repositioning myself in my prior position. 

“Yes. I deserve a reward, please.” He agreed. I let my cleaned hands gather even more lube, fingering him all over again. Once I reached four, he was a complete mess. 

Shaking and letting out a stream of pleas. Most incoherent.  
“Calm down angel. Doing such an excellent job. Color?” I asked. 

“Green...Fuck green. B-but please...please touch me.” I hummed after he finished speaking. Sliding my fingers out, he let out a whimper. 

Slicking up the vibrartor I inserted it inside him and he let out a thankful moan. 

Turning it on to medium, he lost his shit. Grunting and thrusting against the sheets. 

“So good, so good.” I guided him so he was lying on his back and felt myself grow wet again at the sight. Flushed from head to toe, hair drenched in sweat;sticking up everywhere. 

He was gorgeous. 

“Beautiful princess.” I puffed out, reaching forward to jerk him off. He came almost instantly after contact. Spilling against his stomach with a high pitched whine. I turned the vibrator off. 

Watching him twitch against the sheets. I pulled out the vibrator, gently. Wiping him down. 

His breathing was still coming down and he looked absolutely finished. 

“I’m gonna grab you some water and something to eat, okay?” He nodded at my words. I gave him a smile, going to get up. He pulled me back down. 

“Trev, fucking love you.” He mumbled softly and tiredly. I smiled at him. 

“Love you too, future nurse.”

**Author's Note:**

> :))) Nice, soft ending. 
> 
> This was a fair bit longer than I typically write for one shots but AO3 needs more Trevor and Ian based content. 
> 
> Anyways, comments and kudos are deeply loved should you feel inclined. <3


End file.
